One On One Alone
by Black Jjajangmyeon
Summary: [Oneshot] " Kenapa loe gak mau nangkep bola dari gue?". Akhirnya Aomine sadar akan satu hal. Bahwa ia tak bisa membohongi kenyataan. Happy Reading XD Review? Hope U Like It! :D [Aokaga]


**One on One or just One?**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**.**

**Story By : Black Jjajangmyeon**

**Pair: Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**" Kenapa loe gak mau nangkep bola dari gue?"**

**.**

**.**

Aomine berjalan dengan sangat semangat sore ini. Senyum merekah terpampang jelas di wajah hitam manisnya, menandakan ia sedang bahagia sore ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sore ini ia akan bertemu Kagami, kekasihnya yang sudah 2 tahun ini ia pacari. Tunggu! Aomine dan Kagami berpacaran? Yap! Kedua laki-laki idiot ini benar-benar berpacaran. Kesamaan mereka yang sama-sama mencintai basket membuat hati mereka terjaring satu sama lain. Ah bukan! Tepatnya, kebodohan mereka berdua-lah yang membuat mereka saling jatuh hati.

Dulu mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Aomine punya Kise, laki-laki cantik yang memiliki mata indah yang akan membuat siapapun jatuh hati ketika melihatnya. Dan Kagami punya Kuroko, bayangannya yang juga manis dengan iris biru yang menyejukkan ketika dipandang. Tapi semuanya tak lagi berarti ketika mereka sama-sama diputuskan oleh kekasihnya masing-masing. Saat itu Aomine dan Kagami sama-sama mabuk untuk melampiaskan kekesalan hati mereka. Ketika sedang mabuk, Aomine mengajak Kagami untuk pacaran dengannya.

Dan karena kebodohan mereka berdua, mereka menjalani masa pacaran mereka yang mereka deklarasikan ketika sedang mabuk. Pada awal pacaran memang aneh, namun siapa sangka jika nyatanya mereka menikmati masa pacaran mereka hingga sekarang sudah 2 tahun. Ajaib bukan?

Aomine akhirnya sampai di lapangan basket tempat dimana ia dan Kagami biasa bermain basket. Sore ini adalah jadwal rutin mereka bermain _one on one. _Namun, Aomine hanya melihat lapangan kosong yang disoroti cahaya matahari yang mulai redup dan semilirangin yang menerbangkan beberapa helai daun kering yang lepas dari rantingnya. Kagami belum datang.

Aomine menghela nafas berat dan bergumam padadirinya sendiri.

"Hah~ Dia tuh kebiasaan telat deh."

Aomine berjalan ke bangku kosong yang ada di pinggir lapangan basket. Ia menaruh tasnya dan duduk sebentar. Lalu mengeluarkan _handphone-_nya dari saku celana. Ia buka kuncinya, dan menatap layar _handphone-_nya yang menampilkan foto Kagami sebagai _wallpaper_-nya.

"_Baka_, loe dimana sih? Dasar tukang ngaret," gumam Aomine lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menatap layarnya sampai matanya terpuaskan, ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan membuka _retsletting _tasnya. Mengeluarkan bola basket dari sana.

"Hahaha! Gue dapet bolanya!" Teriak Aomine girang sambil men-_dribble _benda bundar jingga itu menuju ring basket. Dengan sekali loncatan yang bertenaga, Aomine berhasil mencetak angka dengan _slam dunk_-nya yang menakjubkan.

"Whooohoo!"Aomine mengepalkan telapak tangannya bangga.

Setelah itu ia mengambil bola yang tadi menggelinding ke sisi lapangan dan kembali men-_dribble-_nya. Ia berlari membawa bola kembali ke dalam lapangan. Kali ini ia harus memasukkan lagi bola tekadnya. Aomine tak akan membiarkan Kagami mencetak satu pun angka.

Ia men-_dribble_ bola basketnya dengan gesit. Sambil menggeliatkan seluruh tubuhnya berupaya agar Kagami tak mendapatkan bola dari tangannya.

_Ke kanan…_

_ Ke Kiri.._

_ Memutar badan…_

_Berlari…_

_Dan Shoot!_

"Yeah! Aomine, dua angka lagi buat loe! Haha!" Aomine memuji dirinya sendiri. Ya, penyakit narsisnya memang tak pernah hilang. Kebiasaan itulah yang kadang membuat Kagami berdecihkesal.

Aomine berlari mendekati bola yang menggelinding di bawah ring basket. Ia berlari sambil tersenyum. Jika ia bisa terus mencetak angka seperti ini dan mengalahkan Kagami dalam _one on one_ sore ini, maka malam ini Kagami akan menjadi miliknya. Seringaian Aomine melebar ketika membayangkan apa yang akan merekalakukan malam ini.

"Kagami, loe kok gak nyetak angka dari tadi? Sengaja, hm?"Ujar Aomine dengan nada menggoda.

Aomine kembali men -_dribble_ bola yang ada di tangannya dan membawanya ke tengah lapangan untuk mendekati Kagami. Sambil men-_dribble_, Aomine lagi-lagi menggoda Kagami. Bahkan sampai seriusnya, si merah tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Fokus akan bola di tangan lawannya.

"Eh Kagami! Loe inget perjanjian kita 'kan? Yang kalah _one on one_, maka harus ngelayanin yang menang entar malemnya. Loe sengaja kalah, hm? Hahaha."

Aomine mengoper bola yang daritadi ia _dribble_.

"Tangkep! Karena gue baik, gue bakal biarin loe menyetak satu angka, toh malem ini juga loe tetep jadi milik gue 'kan?"

_'Syuutt'_

_'duk… duk… duk…'_

Bola itu lolos, tak ditangkap. Aomine mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Lalu sesaat setelahnya ia kembali tersenyum.

"Kok gak ditangkep? Wah wah… ternyata Kagami gue emang lagi gak tahan, yaa?"Goda Aomine lagi. Mengharap pukulan kecil di bahunya ketika ia menggoda sang kekasih.

Aomine tertawa senang dalam hatinya. Ia berlari menuju bola yang menggelinding ke sisi lapangan tadi. Begitu ia mendapatkan bola basket di tangannya, ditatapnya lapangan dan kembali berujar.

"Hmm kalo loe emang gak mau nyetak angka karena gak tahan entar malem, oke gue bisa anggep loe kalah sekarang. Tapi loe harus temenin dulu gue main sampe gue keluar keringet, oke?"

Aomine berlari lagi ke dalam lapangan dan kembali men-_dribble _bola basket tersebut. Begitu sampai di tengah lapangan ia berbisik dengan nada seduktif,

"Kalo bisa, loe tunjukin permainan basket loe, yaa. Gue kangen permainan basket loe!"

Aomine lalu melemparkan bola basket tersebut ke angkasa. Biasanya Kagami akan meloncat paling tinggi dan menangkapnya cepat. Ketika bola tersebut ada pada Kagami, maka itulah yang akan jadi tantangan Aomine untuk merebutnya.

'_Hap'_

Kali ini Aomine berhasil mendapat bolanya terlebih dahulu. Jarang-jarang kan ia bisa loncat lebih tinggi dari Kagami? Namun ketika mendapatkan bola tersebut, ia malah menggenggam bola tersebut di kedua tangannya, terdiam dan senyumnya menghilang.

"Kenapa loe gak mau nangkep bola dari gue?"

Beberapa detik hening sejenak, dan ia tak mendapatkan jawaban.

Aomine kesal. Ia marah. Ia kecewa.

"KENAPA LOE GAK NANGKEP BOLA DARI GUE?!" Kali ini emosinya tak tertahan lagi. Ia melemparkan bola basket di tangannya ke sembarang arah.

"Loe gak mau lagi nangkep bola dari gue?" nada bicaranya mulai melunak, penuh harapan. "Atau loe mulai bête karena loe gak bisa ngalahin gue?"

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"_Fine_~ gue ngalah sore ini. Loe menang Kagami. Tapi tolong jangan abaikan bola dari gue,"

Kagami tetap diam.

"Kenapa loe gak jawab?" Aomine bertanya dengan suara yang makin melemah. Air matanya mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

Ia menegakan kepala, menghapus air matanya dan berjalan menuju tas yang tersimpan sendirian di bangku lapangan.

"Oke, gue gak akan minta jatah _one on one _malem ini. Tapi loe harus janji, _one on one _besok loe harus lawan gue dengan serius!" Aomine menggendong tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari lapangan basket itu.

Meninggalkan lapangan kosong dengan cahaya yang sudah mulai gelap.

"Kau sudah pulang, Daiki?" Tanya sang Ibu begitu Aomine memasuki rumah, ada kesedihan dalam nada suaranya. Aomine tak menjawab, ia membuka sepatunya. Dan menyeret tas kosongnya di lantai, berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kau habis bertemu dengan siapa, Daiki?" samar-samar Aomine mendengar Ibunya bertanya lagi.

'BLAM!'

Aomine membanting pintu kamarnya. Dan seketika suasana rumah menjadi sunyi. Ibu Aomine mengambil ponselnya dengan cemas. Menekan nomor telepon dan menunggu sambungan di ujung sana.

_ 'Biip…Biip…'_

_'Hallo?' _seseorang di seberang sana menyapa terlebih dahulu. Saa titu pula ibu Aomine mulai menangis.

"Aomine… Dia tidak bisa melupakana nakmu," wanita paruh baya itu berusaha berbicara meski dengan suara yang gemetar. Tubuhnya gemetar. Tangannya gemetar. Begitu pula dengan ujung hatinya.

'_Aku bisa mengerti itu_…' sahut seseorang di seberang sana dengan nada khawatir.

"Bagaimana dengan anakmu, Kagami?"

'_Yaa… Pemakaman Kagami akan akan dilaksanakan besok_.'

* * *

**~~Fin~~**

* * *

**A/N : Hahaha~~**

**Maaf, saya belum bisa update _You Damn Brat_! Karena di sisi lain WB, di sisi lain gak ada koneksi juga #apaan **

** Kebetulan lagi bosen, akhirnya bikin fanfic oneshot seperti ini. Manalagi sebelumnya saya sudah menjahili teman Fujoshi saya, yang namanya Suki Pie, ada yang kenal? #plak **

**Si Suki emang suka jail, jadinya aku jailin balik deh, wkwkwk... #gakpentingjuga**

**Gomawo buat beta reader-nya chingu! XD**

**Dan terima kasih juga buat kalian yang sudah baca. Love you all, muaach~~**

** Happy Holiday, Dear! XDD**

**Jadi, **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviewnya? **


End file.
